Exchanging Haruhi
by Elf-thorn-blood
Summary: Haruhi is participating in a foreign echange program with a well-to-do school in America. Is the host club ready for the student who she's exchanging with? Rating will probably change in the future, it's T just in case for now.


This story takes place before the end of the series, pretty much somewhere in the middle. It's just a thought process of mine that sometimes happens. The situation is that Haruhi is taking part in an exchange program with America and will be gone for two months while the FEMALE student from America will be in Japan. Again this is a random thought process that I will try to keep going and if I don't update it regularly I'm sorry, there's lots of studying involved in the freshman courses at college. This is my first fanfic…so please don't be too harsh. So without further ado…here we go.

In which Haruhi Breaks the News

Haruhi Fujioka walked slowly towards Music Room Number Three in the prestigious Ouran High School, and she was dreading every step. She had applied for the foreign exchange program before accidentally joining the Host Club, and had been sending letters and e-mails to her pen pal in America for a few months now, but she hadn't actually thought she'd be able to go to the U.S.A. When she was informed that she was the chosen one to represent Ouran High School at their sister school in America for two whole months, well to say the least she was flabbergasted, and then she was scared.

An overactive imagination suddenly presented itself as to how the other members of the club would react. Tamaki was the easiest, he would instantly go into a fit of despair and denial, screaming on how he would never allow his "little girl" to leave the city, much less the country with out him. She knew her actual father would have the same reaction too. Hunni sempai would be happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she was going, and sad because he would miss her. Mori sempai wouldn't say anything other than to pat her on the head and wish her luck, it was his own way of saying he'd miss her too. Now the twins were a puzzle, though they would most likely tie her down to keep her from leaving. The last was Kyoya sempai would be the hardest to deal with because he would immediately go into calculating the money the club would loose in her absence, and then he would begin to question her on who would be coming when she left.

That was what worried her the most. She really liked her exchange partner. They had a lot in common, and even more not in common. Her partner was like a breath of fresh air, and her partner was also a female. Not that there was anything wrong with being female, as Haruhi was one herself, but since Haruhi posed as a boy at the club, and the entire school, except the club members, thought she was a boy, there would be the problem of what her partner would do in the club. Ivy Waters of Cascade, Colorado was not one to be ordered about, in anyway, shape, form. Haruhi had gotten that from their correspondence with each other, and the photos she had been sent. Ivy had really long hair that had once been black, and was now the deep purple of gems. Her right ear was studded with metal all along the rim along with two piercing in her right eyebrow, a silver hoop the left side of her bottom lower lip, which she sometimes switched with a safety pin, and three more piercing on the left ear. No, Ivy Waters would not be something that Ouran High, or the Host Club for that matter, was accustomed to. And Haruhi knew that as soon as she told everything she knew, Kyoya sempai would begin to research everything she didn't.

So when Haruhi actually made it to the music room, her knees were shaking from nerves. When she actually opened the door she was relieved to see that the only people there were those belonging to the Host Club. As the door closed behind her, with an unusually loud thump, everyone looked at her.

"Ummm…everyone? I have an announcement," she was so happy her voice didn't shake.

Tamaki bounded over, full of energy as usual. "What is it that daddy's little girl would like to say? You don't have any reason to be bashful with us!" and he swept her up in a spin to deposit her an exquisite couch between the devil twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes! You can tell us anything," they chorused, leaning towards her a little.

"Haru-chan!" Hunni-sempai danced over to her, of course holding his Usa-chan and for all the world looking no older than ten, "What's the news?"

Mori sempai followed Hunni, saying is usual "Ahhh," and letting it go at that.

Kyoya just sat and looked at her expectantly, waiting.

Haruhi decided to say it "I've been accepted to a foreign exchange program and will be gone for two months starting next week while a student from our sister school in America will be coming here in my place for those same two months," and it was all said in one breath, leaving Haruhi quite out of breath.

Silence, except for Kyoya's pen scribbling in his notebook.

"Noooooo!" came this expected reaction from Tamaki. "Tell me it is not so? My little girl can not be leaving me so soon in life? Nooooo! Mommy?" he turned and whimpered at Kyoya with, of course, big puppy dog eyes.

The twins grinned evil little grins, "Who said you were allowed to go anywhere?" and then they were shoved off the couch by Mori sempai, who then patted her head and gave her the smallest of smiles.

Hunni sempai again approached her, sitting in one of the newly vacated seats next to her. When he looked up at her he smiled, "I'm gonna miss having Haru-chan around, but I hope you have a good time in America," and then he smiled at her and laughed his sweetest little laugh. It was so sweet that she just had to lean over and hug him.

It was then that Kyoya spoke, "And just who will be coming in your place?" he was looking at her over his glasses, giving a rare glimpse at his eyes, calculating, cold eyes. Or so they always seemed.

Haruhi took a deep breath "Her name is Ivy Waters and she is seventeen years old. She was born in Cascade, Colorado but raised in England until she moved back to Colorado just before high school. She transferred into Hamilton High School as a sophmore and joined the exchange program about the same time I did, which is how we became partners," it was here that Haruhi dug the picture of Ivy and her friend/room-mate Gina out of her coats breast pocket, unfolding it and handing it over to Kyoya.

The rest of the club peered over his shoulder at the picture of to opposite girls. Tamaki immediately thought Ivy was actually Gina. "Oh, she's quite lovely. Blond hair, blue eyes, she'll fit right in!" Tamaki started making plans.

Kyoya again looked up at Haruhi, "Which one is Ivy?"

Haruhi looked him directly in the eye, which was by no means easy, "The one with purple hair," Tamaki stopped dead in his plans, frozen over in fear as he again looked at the picture. Purple hair, ear and facial piercings, chains and fishnets, knee length black shorts, long sleeved dark purple shirt under a tight black tee featuring skulls and roses. She was the embodiment of Tamaki's nightmares all packed in to a lean five foot five from and deep blue eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses perched on pixie face completely with crooked smile.

"Haruhi…what have you done?"

"This could be fun!" again chorused the twins.

"She's scary!" cried Hunni sempai, and immediately buried his face into Mori sempai's neck, who just raised an eye brow in stunned surprise.

Kyoya sighed and laid the picture on the table between the two couches. "Haruhi, any costs that are added due to her presence here will be added to the amount you owe."


End file.
